03 May 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-05-03 ; Comments *Peel's opening words: "In case you missed tonight's football results, it was Spurs 2 Liverpool 2 although Spurs were leading 2-0 at one stage. Himself scored a couple of goals so at least we get one point out of that." *After the first record in the show, "Since I last spoke with you I've become a father for the fourth time - Florence - we haven't decided on the rest of the names yet and she's bound to be called Flossie I rather suspect. I've been trying to find records about Flossies and Florences but without any success although I've got one which I played actually about a month ago by the Paragons called 'Florence' but it's such an awful recording I don't think it would be entirely fair." *Peel says he celebrated the new arrival by having "a solitary Indian in rather a revolting Indian restaurant" in Ipswich on his way home. He was gratified when a fellow customer bought him a drink upon hearing his news. *Show features three tracks from the Associates "Sulk" LP. *The news either side of the show is dominated by the sinking of the Argentine cruiser General Belgrano, which had been torpedoed the day before. Sessions *Crabs Debut broadcast of their one and only session. *Boots For Dancing #3. Repeat of session first broadcast 14 April 1982. Tracklisting *Clash: Know Your Rights (single) CBS *Passage: Born Every Minute (flexidisc) Issued with Melody Maker *Crabs: Love's Not That Great Really (session) *John Cooper Clarke: A Distant Relation (b-side 7" The Day My Pad Went Mad) Epic *Misunderstood: My Mind (LP - Before The Dream Faded) Cherry Red *Shout: Starting Line (single) Mercury *Isley Brothers: Shout *Boots For Dancing: Style In Full Swing (session) *Andy Kirk and his Twelve Clouds of Joy: 52nd Street *Associates: Bap De La Bap (LP - Sulk) *Altered Images: Little Brown Head (LP - Pinky Blue) *Crabs: Please Ask Me Out (session) *Booker T & the MGs: Time Is Tight *Boots For Dancing: Nobody Raves About The Salt In The Ocean (session) *Richard & Linda Thompson: Walking On A Wire (LP - Shoot Out The Lights) Hannibal (tape flip during track) *Associates: Nude Spoons (LP - Sulk) *Scritti Politti: Faithless (single) Rough Trade *Eddie & Ernie: I Believe She Will (single) Chess *Crabs: Rape Rap (session) *Dennis Brown: Why Fools (12") Thompson Sound *Miles Davis & Charlie Parker: Merry-Go-Round *Boots For Dancing: Bend An Elbow Lend An Ear (session) *Angels 1 - 5: Cut And Dried (single) *Associates: Skipping (LP - Sulk) *Crabs: You'll Never Walk Alone (session) *Crabs: Stalemate (session) *Where's Lisse?: Tutorial (12") Glass *Fun Boy 3: The Telephone Always Rings (single) *Boots For Dancing: Get Up (session) *Fear: I Don't Care About You (LP - The Record) Slash *Altered Images: Goodnight And I Wish (LP - Pinky Blue) File ;Name * *1982-05-03 John Peel Radio 1.mp3 ;Length *1.01.35 *01.02.23 *2:03:36 ;Other *Shared via Peel Newsgroup *Thanks to Kev & Julian *Tape 4 ;Available * http://rapidshare.com/files/106748835/tape4side1.rar.html * http://rapidshare.com/files/107184671/tape4side2.rar.html *(one file) http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/BillfromNorthWales/01%20John%20Peel/ Category:1982 Category:Kev's Tapes Category:Peel shows Category:Available online